


Born of Fire, Die of Fire

by SLUG_CAT624



Series: Golden Oldies (Old Fan Fiction) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: 2nd Death Star, Alternate Universe, Caring/Loving/Concerned!Luke, Character Death, F/M, Imported from FF.net, Mustafar, POV Anakin Skywalker, POV Third Person, Powerful!Vader, Sith are emotional vampires, Slight Gullible!Luke, Slight Suicidal!Vader, The Palpatine/Vader/Luke battle at the end of ROTJ, old fanfiction, written 2-14-18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUG_CAT624/pseuds/SLUG_CAT624
Summary: A series of oneshots of Vader's redemption.  Some are more painful than others.1~ In the Heat of Battle: Things go slightly differently at the end of the Palatine/Vader/Luke battle on the 2nd Death Star.2~ On a Planet of Fire:  The Palatine/Vader/Luke battle at the end of ROTJ takes place on Mustafar. Featuring suit-less Vader.3~ The Flames of Emotion:  One of the many times Vader captures Luke.  Open to interpretation.





	1. In the Heat of Battle

                                                                                    

**In the Heat of Battle**

_A 'Born in Fire, Die in Fire' one-shot_

_Darth Vader._

_Anakin Skywalker._

_Darth Vader._

_Anakin Skywalker._

_Darth Vader_

_/Anakin!/_ Somehow I hear his voice though out shattered bond. And I know I can't fail him again, so I let the lighting take me.

It hurts. So much more than before. The frying electrical circuits send extra jolt of electricity in my limbs, my chest, my head, every few seconds. But it's worth it.

_/Obi-Wan, I'm sorry I didn't listen./_

_/Mother, I'm sorry I couldn't save you./_

_/Padme… I love you./_

Finally, I reach out to the shallow bond between my son and me.

_/Luke./_

_/Father./_ he replies. Joy fills me, spilling into the Force. _My son, oh, my son._

_/Help me take this mask off, so I may see you with my own eyes./_

And I lay there, sheltered by my son, _Luke._ Luke _Skywalker._ Luke _Amidala._

_/Luke./_ I reach one last time.

_/Yes Father?/_

_/Leave me, son. Save your friends./_

_/No!/_

_/It is only what I deserve. Please, leave. I do not deserve your kindness./_

_/But I_ want _to take you back, please!/_

_/What is born in fire must die in fire, my son. Including the Sith./_

_/But-/_

_/Leave!/_ I use the last of my strength and pour it into the Force suggestion.

He leaves, and I am free. As the Death Star explodes, becoming its name, I let the feelings of joy from across the galaxy at its destruction fill me. I am free. And a Jedi once more.


	2. On a Planet of Fire

**On A Planet of Fire**

_A 'Born in Fire, Die in Fire' AU one-shot_

Ironic. This whole situation was practically screaming it. The universe was mocking him. What had he done to deserve such a cruel fate? _Well there was that… and that... and that… and- You know what? I probably do deserve it._ Anakin looked up at his son, who looked torn. He laughed bitterly.

"Kill me."

His son's eyes widened slightly. "What?"

Anakin snorted. "I said kill me. You don't want this crazy old man for a father." he rasped. "I'm dying anyway." He paused to cough, and blood bubbled up, making him choke. Luke immediately knelt and struggled to sit him up.

"Luke?" He froze. Anakin's head lolled back. His eyes looked glazed.

"I love you…", he whispered faintly. The Force herself wept.

_What is born in fire must die in fire._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this was very AU. One, suit-less Vader. Two, the battle between the Emperor, Vader, and Luke at the end of ROTJ? It took place on Mustafar. I thought it would be interesting to have Anakin's redemption at the same place he fell. I'm just so terrible…not that I'm regretting it! :) ~SC


	3. The Flames of Emotion

**The Flames of Emotion**

_A 'Born of Fire, Die of Fire' one-shot_

The Sith feed on emotion.

Pain, hunger, thirst. Regret, sadness, anger… especially anger. Anger was delicious. It kept him feed for days. But when it ran out… that was when he unleashed chaos on the galaxy, to get more and more and more.

But when he finally captured Luke… he poisoned him. Love, hope, peace… it poisoned him, choked him, beat him… scared him. A Sith was not scared. A Sith was dominate, a Sith _caused_ fear. A Sith was dark. He was light. It brought a war upon himself, burning him and scorching his soul every day. Tearing him apart.

Dark.

Light.

Dark.

Light.

Dark.

Light.

Dark!

Light!

DARK!

LIGHT!

DAR-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make of that what you will.

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of ROTJ, a slight AU, but I really enjoyed writing it. I hope Anakin wasn't too OOC, but I was going for 'the grieving old man' so to speak. ~SC


End file.
